


Do you know who I am?

by Fluffyevil



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, OT6, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyevil/pseuds/Fluffyevil
Summary: The latest job has failed, and now two of the boys are surrounded. Someone has to stay behind.





	

“Jeremy, get in here! We need to go!” Michael screamed at the top of his lungs, his body tense with panic in the front seat of his Grotti. The sirens around them were a cacophony of overwhelming sounds, pounding into Michael’s head. 

Jeremy reloaded his machine gun with a grim expression, hidden behind his crashed car. “I can’t Michael, we’d never make it out alive. I’m going to stay behind as a distraction for you. They’ll focus on me and you can get away.”

Yells filled his ear from the headset he had on. Geoff screaming at him to not be a fucking idiot, Jack swearing they’ll be fine if they just go now, Ryan promising torture if he doesn’t get his ass in the car now, Michael cussing up a storm, and Gavin quietly pleading for him to get in the car. Jeremy knew what they wanted, they wanted him to try and live, but he knew better. Jack and Geoff were 17 minutes out at the hideout, Gavin was in a Besra, with no way to help, and Ryan was bleeding out on his Bati, six streets over, completely out of ammo. 

Los Santos’ entire Police department was around them: cops, SWAT and choppers. Not to mention the FIB assholes running around taking pot shots down the ally. The small circle of cars they had as a defense wasn’t going to last much longer. Jeremy pulled a sticky bomb out of his bag, his last one in fact. 

“I’m going to throw this to the mouth of the ally. It’ll blow those FIB Bastards sky high and give you a chance to drive out. Go right and head over to the highway, drive onto it and find the entrance to the tunnel that’ll lead you to the subway, you’ll be safe there until the heat clears. I’ll shoot down the choppers once you floor it, and it’ll keep their focus on me.” As he was speaking Jeremy was loading his last three grenades into his launcher to be ready as soon as Michael was gone.

“Jeremy.” The quiet voice surprised him, and he turned to look at the Jersey boy in the car. The tears streaking down Michael’s face hurt his heart. “Jeremy, please. Come with me, we might make it.”

Jeremy let a small smile grace his face. “You know these cops wouldn’t let us get out of here alive if we tried to get away now. The only chance is for me to make a distraction.” His voice cracked as the emotions overwhelmed him. “At least then you can survive. You can take care of them better than I can.”

Before anyone could say anything Jeremy grabbed the sticky bomb and lobbed it. It arched through the air and landed neatly at the end of the ally. A split second later it blew, taking out a good chunk of the walls around it and killing all of the FIB agents within a 10 ft. radius, and sending the rest back in the shockwave or fear. 

“Go Michael, go!!” The shout startled Michael and he floored it, leaving Jeremy in the dust. In his ear Michael heard the quiet lie that broke his heart. “I’ll be fine.”

Grabbing his launcher, Jeremy took aim at the chopper that turned to follow the Grotti. Years of experience made the shot easy, grenade hitting the chopper at the perfect time to explode, dropping the remains onto the streets in a fiery mess. Two more shots and the other choppers were down as well. With those moves, Jeremy once again had the attention of all the cops in the area. Dropping down behind his car again he grabbed his machine gun and started to blind fire to keep their interest.

“Where are you Michael?” His voice was controlled, hiding the panic and dread in his gut. 

“Just hit the highway. I’ve lost three tires, this thing is shit to control but I only have two stragglers and I can see the entrance. Get out of there, Lil-J.” Michael’s voice started off angry, but by the end it was quiet and pleading. 

Jeremy smiled as he loaded his last mag into his gun, his last gun. “I love you Michael.” Tears fell silently down his cheeks as he said it, unable to stop them anymore.

“Jeremy no. Don’t you fucking say that you fuck, don’t you dare!” Michael’s voice was wrecked in sobs as he begged. “Please, just try and get out of there!”

“I love you Michael, and I love the rest of you too.” They hadn’t spoken for a minute, but their silence was deafening over the headset. “ I love everything you guys have ever done: the way you laugh, you smile, when you hold and kiss each other, when you scream at games, and scream at cops. When we’re fresh from a heist and we’re soaked in blood, I love you guys, and I always will. I’m sorry, but I’m so happy I could make sure the rest of you were still alive. Love you.”

With those words he stood and began firing at the cops that had gotten closer to him. The anger at himself, at them, at the situation, filled him. “Fuck you, you fucking pigs! This is what you get for messing with the Fake AH Crew! Bring it on! Do you know I fucking am? I’M LI-“ 

The words cut off in a scream as a shotgun slug flew through his chest from behind, spraying his blood out in front of him. He knew it was going to happen but the pain was so severe. His gun fell from his hands as he fell forward onto his knees, and then all the way down to the ground. His blood flowed from him and it was warm and soothing. The pain faded away with his blood and he closed his eyes, and he listened. His final moments were listening. He didn’t feel or think or care about anything else but the words. 

“Jeremy! NO! God damn it Jeremy, no it’s too soon! Fucking dicks. I love you man, you can’t do this too me, I‘m too old, I was supposed to go first! Jeremy… I’ll tell your story man, of the best crewman I ever had. Love you Lil-J.”

“I can’t believe it ended like this. I shouldn’t have crashed the cargo-bob; I could have gotten to you. It’s all my fault. Oh, Jeremy, I’m sorry, I love you so much. I’m going to miss you, cooking with you, working on the cars, doing stunts. I’ll never steal another jet gain without you Jeremy. Goodbye.

“I’m going to destroy them all. Every single one of those cops will be skinned alive for this, for you. LSPD will never recover Lil-J, I’ll make sure of it. I’m sorry I never said it when it mattered, but… I do love you.”

“I-I wish I had my camera. Those explosions were top, Boi. You did a great job. Thank you. I hate you for doing it, but you saved Michael and probably the rest of us too, so thank you Boi. I love you Jeremy, I’m going to name my next bike after you, and I’ll paint it purple and gold. I’ll miss you Lil-J.”

“We’re all fucking corny bitches, talking to a dead man, I can’t even hear you breathing anymore, you’re fucking dead, but I can’t top talking. You fucking idiot, it should have been me, I should have stayed behind and sent you back to the others. You fucking loser, I fucking love you so much and now you’ve killed a piece of me. We’re never going to recover from this… but we’ll live for you. Long live Jeremy Dooley.”

Jeremy Dooley died with a smile on his face, and words of love in his ears. 'I’m Lil-J, and I died for the men I loved.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a three second moment in the latest GTA V let's play, Car Catching, where Jeremy is fighting cops and he says "Bring it on! Do you know who I am? I'm Li-" and he cuts off right there when he dies. This fic immediately came to my mind when I heard that, and so i sat down and began writing it, and I really couldn't stop, it kind of consumed me. So here it is. I hope you hate and love it like I do. Thank you guys so much for reading. Sorry for any errors, btw, I don't have an editor and this was a quick put together.


End file.
